Forbidden Love: Rose's point of view
by Bushii
Summary: Excerpt: He wrote 'meet me outside at 12 in the garden' Who was this stranger who wanted to meet rose? was there something really important he wanted to tell her or a master minded plan behind this meeting? *guys point of view written by Z0E*
1. Chapter 1 Stranger

**Hey everyone! I'm bushi and this is my first fanfiction. I'm writing the girls point of view of this story and my friend Z0E is writing the guys point of view.**

**I hope you like it.. **

**Do review! =D**

**Chapter 1: Stranger.**

"_**L—E-AVE M-E….." I could hear my ever so confident voice, now stammering when some cold hard solid figure pinned me against the wall. I could hardly breathe. I was struggling for air but this silhouette would not let me escape from his grip. His icy mint breath was blowing on my face, which gave a shiver down my spine.**_

_**I could not see his face because his silky black hair was covering his eyes.**_

_**I don't know why but I had a sudden urge to see his face. But what I really wanted now was AIR.**_

_**Suddenly he let me go and I hit the ground with a loud 'thud'.**_

_**He laughed devilishly... I would have hit him in his mouth to break all his sparkling white teeth if I was in other situation. **_

_**But now I ran with all the power I had, ran until my heart was beating 100 times faster than the actual rate, ran until my legs would carry me, ran until each hair on my body stood up to keep me warm, ran until my lungs gave up and I could not get any more air and blackness filled me. .**_

I shot my eyes open and getting up with a jolt. My head was twirling and streaks of sweat were falling from my forehead. Suddenly I heard the most piercing voice ever. It turned to see what it was… __

_**GOD DAMN IT….ITS AN ALARM CLOCK. URGHHHHHHH**_

I picked it up and threw it in the wall with all the force I could.

Then at the same instance, I heard a smooth voice from the door and instantly I knew it was from my mom who was advising me to behave.

Even though I am a peaceful person but once when I get angry…. I just cannot control my temper.

Okay then here comes in groups of maids in a line after my mom…you see even though I am an extremely rich teenager, my dad is a landlord, I have maids around me all the time but still I HATE BEING PAMERED with all these stupid maids around me.

But one thing I loved about my mom was that no matter how busy she was, no matter how sleepy or tired she was, no matter how many maids I had, still each day she would come up all the way to my room just to wake me up. Elizabeth Xavier, the politest and the most elegant person I had ever come across. She was not only my mom but also my best friend. I have always shared everything with her and she would come up with easiest solutions ever. She was the reason why I was peaceful, well mannered and respectful towards everyone, even with my maids.

"Okay sweetie so tell me what on earth made you so violent in this beautiful morning?" she strictly asked.

Though she is very sweet to me all the time but when I m disobedient she is VERY STRICT. Mind you she IS strict.

I shrugged. As if nothing happened.

Giving me a quick glance with this look 'we'll talk about it later' she started telling the maids to do their jobs.

I noticed that they were more maids then normal.

I got confused and as if reading my mind my mom winked at me.

And then realization hit me….GOD I M SO FORGETFUL it is my little brother's birthday and I am suppose to arrange a surprise party for him. And I have so much work to do.

"Mom I hope no one has woken Stan yet because then …."

Before I started blabbing on she cut me in the mid sentence by saying,

"RELAX….no one has woken him yet cuz no one is allowed to go into his room", she finished the sentence by leaving my room.

A sighed of relief; I got up and went to the washroom to get a warm shower.

Stanford Xavier, my little brother though he was only twelve years old but he was so intelligent, freaking, smart minded and worst of all he would always sense if something was going to happen especially if someone had a SURRISE for him. But if he's asleep then he could not sense anything.

I smiled to myself on the last line. I immediately took the shower and went into the walk in closet to get my clothes. I wore skin tight black jeans with a white tank top and a long black leather buttoned jacket. I applied Stella deodorant, which gave a very nice floral smell. I wore a silver wrist watched which had a band of diamonds decorating it. I applied a little mascara on eyes with some pink blush on cheeks which gave my pale skin some color and gloss of course. I looked at my reflection in the mirror…..not bad I looked good. My pale skin with blush is complementing my so called shirt. My long straight hair goes back to my waist and my thin figure looks good with clothes I m wearing. My hazel eyes were glowing…obviously cuz I was too excited for what laid ahead of me.

I stepped out of my room and the floor was so damn cold on my bare foot that I almost screamed. I immediately went back to get a pair of black sneakers keeping in mind that I have a busy day.

I hurried downstairs noticing that everyone is busy. I didn't realize how hungry I was when my stomach growled. I went into the dining room realizing that everyone was waiting for me except for Stan who was still asleep. I greeted everyone loudly.

I hugged my grandpa who was sitting on 'head of the family' chair and was sipping his strawberry mixed with raspberry juice. He was always in a jolly mood and I loved him for that. He gave me a warm smile and I returned him with mine. My dad was out of town for some business meeting. I gulped in the food not noticing what I was eating cuz I had to rush.

Finishing my breakfast I went into the ball room. I had to run cuz this place was freaking huge. When I went inside everyone was busy decorating the huge ball room. I was happy that everyone followed my orders I had given them a day before. Next, I went to the kitchen to see that everything which my brother likes is being cooked. The smell of food cooking was…AWESOME. When my mom cooks food what else can you expect….only the BEST is made. Checking and going through the entire guest list I was tired. Then I went to ballroom to check if anyone needed my help.

After helping I looked at my watch…it was 05:30pm.

Oh shit….it seemed like only 5 minutes had passed but actually it was 5 hours.

I hurried back to my room and got dressed up with some help from my maid, Margret. She was the best. After spending only 30 mins I was done with my dressing. I was looking in the mirror when she appeared at my back.

'MY! MY! Rosy darling you look stunning.'

She was always right and her praising made me to blush which was looking excellent with my red knee length silk dress, it had spaghetti straps and I wore a black coat on top. My long brown hair was opened and was decently done with few strands coming in front. I tied my flick with a hair pin on top. My face looked pleasant as Margaret had done it for me. The blush, mascara, and gloss everything was perfect. I wore my watch and a red ring. The ruby was squared shape and was popping out and it had diamonds laced around it. I wearied black stilettos which looked prefect. Lastly I sprayed few drops of Red poison perfume on my neck and wrists…all done.

'Thank you Margret YOU ARE THE BEST.' I hugged her tightly.

She hugged me back.

Then my mom entered smiling and looking as stunning as always.

She wore an emerald green dress which complemented her green eyes and with same ring as mine but with an emerald of course.

'Mom u look…..WOW.'

Words always failed me whenever I had to describe her. Just then she gave me this huge diamond locket laced with rubies. It was not an ordinary locket…IT WAS OUR FAMILY POSSESION.

I was so overwhelmed that tears started to fill my eyes. I bit my lip to keep them back. I embraced her thanking her again and again.

Then straitening up my clothes we went out and talking about Stanford and his reactions to his surprise birthday party.

When I entered in the ball room I could sense that something's wrong.

I was taken away from my thoughts when someone called my name on top of his lungs and embracing my stomach cuz I was tall from him.

'Rosyyyyyyy my sweetest sister, THANKYOU SO MUCHHHH,' Stan said so loudly that now everyone was looking at us.

So what! We were the Royalties' people should look at us in a …..RESECTFUL WAY, I thought.

I bent down to hug him properly and he gave me a sweet kiss on my cheek.

'No problem, anything for my little brother.'

He winced then smiled widely and I returned him too. Then his friends came in hugging him with warm greetings and gifts. I left him to have fun with his friends.

I went to meet all the guests…almost jumping up and down as a 7 year old kid and having a dance with everyone cheerfully…God I loved parties.

When I was finished just then a servant came in and gave me a paper which seemed like a note and Black rose with it. When I asked him who sent it then he said that he didn't know.

I was amazed cuz black roses were rare and someone gifted me…I was happy. I smelled it hmmmmm…nice….

I opened the note it had an elegant writing style…saying:

'_**meet me outside at 12 in the garden' **_

I was shocked when I read the note over and over again. I thought may be its one of my school friends, Shane, joking around because I didn't invite him.

I went back inside ignoring everyone around me. I wanted the time to past as fast as it could but it was dragging.

I wonder why that is always when you want the time to fly by it never does…

I wanted to give Shane a big punch in his face for stop playing his pranks. The cake cutting ceremony was done, dinner was done. I was waiting for the clock to struck 12. As if the clock had read my mind it started ringing 12. Asking to excuse me I went outside, wearing my coat.

I was very angry and wanted to kick Shane's ass cuz his back was facing towards me. As I went closer I smelled DUNHILL DESIRE…I was baffled cuz he hated this perfume and HE WOULD NEVER EVER APPLY it.

As I went closer my heart was beating faster cuz this silhouette stranger wearing a black tuxedo was standing there.

When I stepped in the garden, He turned around…..

**Like it? Please Review and let me know, otherwise no update of both the stories! =D**


	2. Chapter 2 Abducted

**Sorry everyone, it took a very long time update.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers. **

**Lynzee44-this chapter is dedicated for you for being my first reviewer: D**

**Chapter 2**

****AND he turned... Now there stood a cute looking gentleman smiling seductively at me and I had no clue to who he was...wait, did I just say cute?Well, he looked nice with his silky black hair falling in his eyes, oh no, creepy eyes.. It seemed like it had million secrets hidden in them... now watching me intently but anyhow I loved the color it was greenish hazel…man it complemented his pale skin really nicely. Pale...God! He was paler than any normal human being. He was way taller than me. I think definitely six feet or above... Okay so I was interrupted from my thoughts when he suddenly said to me  
"Rose Xavier. It's a pleasure to meet you" He said in a mysterious way.

How come he knows my name? Well that was weird.

I nodded and studied him carefully, before asking trying to be polite, "Who are you?"

"Well, that's not important. What's important is that I'm here to show you something." He said or rather commanded.

I paused for a while and asked "And what's that?"

He smiled again "Come and find out for yourself"

He offered me his arm. Ha! You think I'll take it...in your dreams.

I was getting a little pissed and demanded "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Then he said a little annoyed, sort of losing his patience… I think "if it wasn't important and about your family, do think I would have come all the way to your house?"

That's it! The moment he said FAMILY...I froze. What could it be about them? Is something bad going to happen? Or is there going to be an attack on us...thousands of complex questions started rising in my mind. I hesitated for a while but then there was nothing important for me but my FAMILY. I would not even care if I had to give my life for them. After a little deliberating, I huffed and finally said irritatingly, "Fine I'll come with you."

He smiled again and started walking.

His smiles seemed so fake. Urghhh!

I followed him. On our way he looked in the tall trees and winked.

Now I wonder what on earth made him to do that. I doubted on his sanity.

We were walking for which seemed an hour. God! It was so...tiring then he finally led me to the parking lot. I wonder why he brought me here. Something at the back of my mind was shouting at me that

THIS IS NOT GOOD...RUNAWAY!

But I kept on following; I wonder why my body wasn't reacting to my brain's commands. I was hell tired so I finally said,

"Okay I think you should tell me what's going on right about now."

He walked towards me in a flicker of seconds. That's when my body reacted and I was about to turn on my heels when something cold and stone hard hit my head. Before I could even take in air to scream a hand hit my mouth really hard. I was forcefully turned around and saw that so-called cute gentleman was holding my hair with his hand and it hurt really badly.

Oh! Did I say earlier that he was a gentleman then I am really sorry cause I was totally mistaken. He was SO NOT a gentleman rather he was a hooligan or an animal... so now this hooligan was dragging me with him. I was struggling with all the power I had but he would not even budge. The more I struggled the tighter his grip got and more it hurt. I took the advantage of my free hands and started to peel the skin of his hands with my nails. But again it was not even doing anything to him rather it was hurting me as his grip tightened around my mouth. Tears started to flow from my eyes...I hated the weak side of me but I couldn't do anything to stop them. I wonder what he was...an animal...or something even worse.  
I was still struggling when he hit my head against a white limousine. I wished it was not an armored car then it would have been dented. Before I could think of anything else my eyes rolled up and blackness invited me.

_After 23 hrs _

I had the same nightmare from the previous night. And I woke up with a jolt again. My breathing was extremely fast...but the bed I was sitting on seemed unfamiliar. I moved my head like a hen, looking in the every corner of the room. The bed I was sitting on was a single wooden bed...so out of fashion... with rough mattress. The room was painted white. There were two dull brown wooden doors, one of them led to the washroom and the other one to outside I suppose. That is it. There was nothing else no window, any furniture, any rugs or carpet...NOTHING. It seemed more like a prisoner's cell.

Oh shit!

What happened last night? Where am I? What the hell am I doing here? Why is my head hurting so badly? Why can't I remember anything?

I started rubbing my sore head with my hand...trying to recall what had happened yesterday.

***Flash back* **

I was at my house attending my brother's party. Then I got a letter from a servant. I went outside. There was cute looking gentleman...he told me that he has to tell me something about my family...we walked...suddenly he became a hooligan by attacking on me...than something hard struck my head and I fainted.

***Flash ends***

That's it!

I have been KIDNAPPED!

Oh shit!

What on earth will I do now? This is a prison cell and I don't know where I am? How will I get out? I hopped from the bed thankfully I wasn't tied or anything.

Relax rose! Relax! Everything's going to be okayyyy. I tried to calm down myself...but could not help. I started to panic.

But still I tried to comfort myself.

DO NOT PANIC ROSE! Remember what happened in the movie Quarantine, when that girl panicked too much and she got herself, the handsome Jake and her partner KILLED.

I stopped dead in my track. I slowly walked towards the door. This one opened to the washroom. It was better than the "prison cell."

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. And I was totally a mess. My mascara had spread all over my face mostly because of crying. I washed my face. The cool water felt good for a change. Thankfully there was a hair brush on the slab of the sink. I brushed my hair and for some reason it pained a lot.  
After about good 20 minutes...I was done. I looked at the mirror...much better I thought.  
Now it was time to discover where does the other door open to? I slowly and quietly made my way to the door. I reached to the door knob and quietly turned it to push open...

**Please everyone review...I know I' m not a genius. So please let me know about how you think of this story so far...n should I continue writing or not...**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I am really sorry that it took so long to update...but this is one of the longest chapters so far. Hopefully u will enjoy.

4vampire.458: Sorry for giving u the idea that v have stopped the story. I promise v will only stop once v have completed the story :D

Thank you everyone for reviewing my story. :D

As I turned the door knob to pull the door open...it didn't turn.  
Damn it!  
Those fucking people have locked me in this cell. I started to have a panic attack again.  
As I stood there panicking, the door pushed opened, catching me off guard n i felt on cold marble floor with a loud thud.  
"What the hell?" i yelled to the intruder.  
And just as i said i heard a laugh...not a humorous one but a rather animal like, mocking laugh.  
As i registered the face i came to recognize the hooligan from the last night. Before he could take one step i made my way out of the door as fast as i possibly could. To my surprise that 'hooligan' didn't stop me.  
I was thankful for that. I made my way straight then took a sharp left n then left t turn then straight then left again and i was right back where i had started from.  
That 'hooligan' was staring at me wide eyed...i wonder what was it for

The hooligan laughed. I wondered what his name was. Because now it seemed like a habit that I was referring to him as `hooligan. `  
This time his laugh seemed a more natural, light hearted laugh.  
There was something strange about this being which I have to figure out soon that what it is.  
I frowned.  
To my surprise he didn't move a muscle so I took that as my opportunity to run away.  
I started running straight when someone in my mind said,  
"Take right."  
I noticed that voice belonged to that hooligan.  
Surprisingly my body obeyed and took a right. What was wrong with me? Why wasn't my body reacting to my brain? Is he hypnotizing me or playing with my brain?  
"Take a left." He said again to my brain. My body obeyed his command and I took a left. I was freaking out like LITERALLY.  
I knew my body wasn't going to listen to me so I let him play with my mind.  
'Take a right' he said as my body followed.  
'Go down the stairs.' I went down the wooden stairs and could hear his foot steps behind me.  
'Go straight'  
We entered an empty hall.  
'Take a right and open the door'  
It led me to a store room since I could no longer feel the presence of anyone behind me.  
`Open the door to the left. ` I did as was told and with some effort I opened a huge oak door.  
'Go down the stairs' I was getting really tired and frustrated. Since I m a mere human, I get tired easily and not to forget the fact I haven't eaten since I don't know how long.  
'Take a U-turn.' I kept on following.  
'Go down the stairs'  
'Go right into the kitchen'  
'Left door will lead you out' I opened the door hoping for my freedom and there…  
SUCCESS!  
I'll be free now. As soon as I opened the door I ran.  
I started running straight and soon a hand grabbed me from my throat and pinned me against a wall.  
"L—E-AVE M-E….." I could hear my ever so confident voice, now stammering when this cold hard solid `hooligan` pinned me against the wall. I could hardly breathe. I was struggling for air but he would not let me escape from his grip. His icy mint breath was blowing on my face, which gave a shiver down my spine.  
I could not see his face because his silky black hair was covering his eyes.  
I don't know why but I had a sudden urge to see his face. But what I really wanted now was AIR.  
Oh shit! This was exactly what I had been dreaming about since last two nights.  
How come my dreams can come true?

Suddenly he let me go and I hit the ground with a loud 'thud'.  
He laughed devilishly... I would have hit him in his mouth to break all his sparkling white teeth if I was in other situation.  
But now I ran with all the power I had, ran until my heart was beating 100 times faster than the actual rate, ran until my legs would carry me, ran until each hair on my body stood up to keep me warm, ran until my lungs gave up and I could not get any more air and blackness once again invited me with open arms.

As I woke up, I heard faint heavy voices.  
I tried to concentrate harder and came to a conclusion that one of them had a frustrated deep voice, of course who else, it was the `hooligan` and the other one I could not recognize. It seemed more elderly and angry voice.  
I kept my eyes close so that they could not acknowledge my presence and tried to concentrate on their conversation.  
So, what have I heard happened tonight?" the elderly man said.  
"Whatever do you mean father?" the hooligan said smoothly.  
Oh so this elderly man was hooligan's daddy.  
"You know what I am talking about" he said angrily.  
Hooligan sighed, frustration clear.  
"Do you mean about the charity?" Hooligan asked.  
Oh he gives charity? Probably then he is not as bad as I expected him to be.  
"What charity?" his dad asked confused.  
"Oh nothing, I don't understand why you summoned me and this human."  
He said "human" as if it was the most disgusting word he was forced to say. Who was he then? Angel? No. No. Devil, probably or may be even worse.  
"I heard she nearly escaped!" his dad shouted so loud that it made me to shot open my eyes and I nearly jumped as I saw his dad getting up from his seat and made his way angrily towards him.  
He looked very scary and in this mid thirties. I wonder why he didn't look so old.  
I was freaking out but hooligan remained calm. As if he was used to his 'daddy's mood.'  
"Oh so that's what this is about. She didn't escape as you can see her lying on this sofa. I had only let her out for my own amusement. You have nothing to fear for never has a vampire escaped me let alone a human."  
"Be careful my son, never underestimate your enemies and don't let your arrogance take you down."  
"Wise words from someone who has never taken an interest in my well being." He said as if he was hurt? May be I am just imagining things.  
"You're such a spoiled brat Damon!" Oh so this is HIS name.  
"When have I not let you have your way? I do everything you ask me to do! I listen to everything you have to say, every single little whim. When is there a moment in your life when I didn't listen to you?" his dad shouted. He seemed really pissed.  
Hooligan, oops... Damon seems to be burning like lava of a volcano. And he bursted.  
"A moment? A Moment?" he shouted back at him, losing his cool façade. "When did this moment ever come? When have you even bothered to listen to what I have to say? When have you actually cared about what I do? All you care about is your people, how I look in their eyes, how to be perfect in front of them, how to scare them, how to be powerful!" he threw his hands in the air, frustrated.  
"If you had listened to me we wouldn't be here! I wouldn't have been forced to kidnap this human! I wouldn't be in charge of her! The stone would be with us! And most of all-" now now, he was forced to kidnap me. There must be some solid reason for doing so.

"Shut up" he cutted Damon in mid-sentence. This old guy is really getting on my nerves now.  
"She escaped and I have no proof that you were pursuing her or like you said 'let her out for your enjoyment.' According to the video she knew the way out the back door and nearly escaped." He said calmly.  
So he didn't know that his son got into my head (God knows how?) and led me out. This whole situation is getting very confusing.  
"Is someone forgetting my powers?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.  
So he had a 'power' of getting into people's head. Then why can't he get into his dad's head and fix it?  
"Even so, she nearly escaped and you were stupid enough to let her. I don't know what you were thinking. If I didn't know you and your aversions to humans I would think your helping her escape and if the guard didn't see you, you would've been something that disgusts even yourself. A traitor." His dad continued with his oh-so-angry mood. I hate him already.  
"You have something other to do than insult me Sire? If not then I would like to go back to my room." Damon said, suddenly all formal and in a controlled emotionless voice. How could he do that? Be a burning lava of a volcano for a one moment and the next moment he is back to his attire, like a river flowing calmly.  
"If you would let me get to the point Damon."  
"Is there a point to all these insults?"  
"Yes, in fact there is. Since she escaped I want a better eye on her-"  
"Then get her guards" Oh please. No!  
"I had something else in mind." Good, probably I don't hate him that much.  
He paused "She goes to your room." What the hell? I hate him like anything now. Idiot, Son of a bitch!  
"WHAT?" Damon screamed. "No. I'm not keeping her in my room!" now this was unexpected. He is siding with me?  
"It's an order." His dad said harshly.  
He just stared at him as if looks could kill. I wish it could.  
"Why do you hate me father? I-I never meant to do all that I did and you know it. We had no choice. You asked me to! What have I done to deserve all this? Why can't- why can't you just- Never mind"  
Love me was what Damon wanted to say? Somehow I could feel what I think Damon was feeling. He seemed really upset and I don't how I know but he seemed extremely sad for some reason.  
He suddenly picked me up not caring that I was fully awake or might have heard the entire conversation and turned to look back at his father. I was so drowned in my thoughts that I didn't feel like saying anything.  
His dad gasped, probably because he saw me wide awake.  
Damon kneeled down before him and said "Your wish is my command your highness." With venom dripping from every word. As if he was not the son but some ordinary servant.  
He got up and said,  
"I will give the details to this human in my room rather than wasting your precious time in court." I wonder why he keeps referring me as "Human". I have a name. And as far as I remember, he already knows it.  
He walked no rather ran with a speed which seemed inhuman, to his "room". I gasped with shock and surprise. How can he do that?  
He threw me lightly on the bed and started speaking.  
His voice was quivering. Which made me realize that may be I was right, he is upset and it's bothering him a lot.  
"Your grandfather possesses something that belongs to my family. I am the rightful owner of it now. You are here so that as a ransom in exchange for you will be the stone and will come in the rightful hands. Only then will we release you. Any questions?"  
He speaked so fast that it took me more than a minute to comprehend everything he had just said.  
Guessing his mood I thought that this was not the right time to burst thousands of questions which were in my mind.  
So I replied, "No."  
He seemed shocked for a moment as if he was expecting me to ask thousands of questions. But he immediately regained his posture and left the room.

The door closed rather loudly with bang. Ouch!

I felt somehow relieved I don't why but I did. May be because I just did a favour to someone?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on the door.

I hesitated a bit before answering….what if it's Damon's dad? Even if he is, this time I m not going to stay quiet and give this man a piece of my mind. With enough courage I asked,

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Margaret, I m assigned as your maid by Prince Damon."

I flinched when she said Damon but he was being nice as he appointed a servant for me.

I opened the door and was welcomed by a pleasant looking elderly lady, with grey hair. The skin was not anymore flawless since a lot of wrinkles formed and dark circles were present under the eyes. She was wearing a long, white collared, three quartered selves black dress, with a white apron tied around the waist and white cuffs were showing at the end of the selves. She looked quite groomed.

I was deliberating that how to converse with her when she confirmed my name,

"So, your name is Rose right?" she asked politely.

"Yes…."

I was getting really cold with this dress so I better change sooner. I didn't know how to ask about it I might look too straight forward but I had to ask!

"Ummm can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Umm I need to change my clothes I don't have any so can you tell me where to get them form? Since I am in this dress for two days if I wear it any longer I will definitely catch cold."

She smiled and answered," That's why I am here, darling, to provide you with clothes and food, you look so pale."

She called in two other maids, one holding a pile of clothes and few flats and the other holding a tray with food in it. Both with straight, emotionless; faces. They wore white full selves, dress shirts with white skirts which covered their knees. A black apron on top neatly tied and black flats. I thought may be black and white was their dress code. Margaret told me to eat food and get dressed. She was about to leave when I called out,

"Please can you sit with me and talk till I finish food? I am normal human for God's sake I need to know a little about my surroundings? " I literally begged her.

"Sure! Little girl."

She sat down with me and I started eating food. It tasted good after such a long time.

As I was eating I started asking a lot of questions.

"Why is Damon depressed? Why his father does hate him? How long will I have to stay in here...?" I stopped bombarding her with questions when she looked confused.

"Relax little girl. You are talking to me as if I am the last person left on this planet with which you can have a conversation."

I blushed, embarrassed at my sudden outburst.

"I am sorry. Its just that I do not know anything about what is happening to me and you seem the only person in this house to have a decent talk with."

She smiled.

"Now dear, I am not the only person, everyone here is friendly to talk to. Well it depends on their mood mostly but they are good people. Only the person who is unfriendly is Sir Salvatore, Damon's father."

"Oh yeah, I can agree about his father. Talking about his father why does he hate Damon?"

"He doesn't hate him. After all why would any father hate his own son? It is just that he is making him stronger for the future, since he is going to b our next king."

Ha! Damon our king? That will be a nightmare.

" by the way is Damon always depressed and angry or is something wrong with him today?"

She paled for a minute. I wondered why. But she easily regained her posture.

"No Damon is angry because of his father loading him with tons of work every day. He is generally a nice person since I am his nanny. I know that kid has suffered a lot and that's the reason why he is depressed today…."

She stopped in mid sentence as if she told me something I was not supposed to know. She changed the topic immediately,

"You have finished your food. Now you better change before you catch cold. Goodnight Rose, was nice talking to you."

"Same here. Thank you and goodnight Margaret."

With that she left and closed the door calmly after her.

As soon she left I wondered what she was talking about. Why did Damon suffer? What made him depressed…so many questions in my head yet I had no answer.

Sighing I got up. I saw another door. It pretty much looked like the one that leads to washroom.

I went inside the extraordinary big washroom. I turned on the shower, somehow the sound of water dripping always ease my mind.

I stayed inside for a little longer easing my tension and pain under the warm water. I got out, dressed up in a normal purple t-shirt and pj's. It fitted perfectly.

I came back and saw that Damon was still not back. So I went to sit by the fireplace letting my mind wander in thoughts.

After a few seconds I heard a loud thud. I immediately got to my feet and as soon as I turned I saw Mr. Depressed on lying floor. I was about to bent down and check if he was fine but he suddenly burst into maniac laughing.

First he showed gentleness, then his animal form, further extremely angry, after that depressed and now insane. I wonder what other mood swings he had.

I stood there watching him.

He got to his feet and demanded in scary voice, "What are you looking at?"

I ignored his question and we both stood in silence.

We stayed there until the silence was interrupted by the knock at the door.  
"Come in" Damon said in a loud voice.  
The doors opened to reveal a bell boy holding four bottles of Champaign.

I wonder what the Champaign was for. He was already drunk and he ordered four more bottles!  
With a trembling voice, the boy said "these are the only ones left." I wonder why he was trembling. To my surprise Damon grabbed his neck and hissed "don't you all know what day it is today? Why didn't you all re-order?"

I wondered what was today? First Margaret slipped something about he being specifically depressed today and now he is getting drunk. What on earth happened today?

The servant boy's face paled and managed to say,  
"Sorr-y sir. Won't happen again."  
"Again would be a year from now!"  
"Sorry!" he said again.  
Finally, Damon released him to go and he ran out of the room and again he laughed like a maniac. The next thing he did made my eyes to pop out.  
He grabbed his hair in his hand roughly! I winced even though it was hurting him more. Then suddenly he got up and punched the wall while shouting intangible words, I flinched this time.

It was a proof that he has lost his senses as well as sanity.  
After a few minutes it seemed a hurricane has hit his room. Everything was destroyed; the chairs were lying upside down. The curtains were tore and there was other minor destruction. All of this made my fearful and irritated at the same time.

He turned towards me, at that time he looked like the scariest person I have ever seen in my life, his eyes were blood shot and the iris was red. His fangs were out and he was breathing heavily in and out. My face paled as if I have just seen a ghost.  
"What?" he huffed irritated.

Why was he irritated? I was the one bearing all his attitude. I was the one bearing all the noise. I was getting fearful my massive destruction. I should be the one demanding yet he is irritated from me?

With a little energy I had left in me, I demanded in a low , trembling voice, "Will you stop it already?"

Not dropping his façade he asked, "Scared?"

Well, hell yes! I was scared but I was not going to accept it. When I didn't answer he got frustrated and took it on a lamp by throwing it on the floor and breaking it into million pieces. I could not bare this anymore so with confidently I pleaded, "Just stop okay?"

I thought maybe he would listen and stop all this for once but I was definitely wrong when he said in a cold voice,  
"You think I'm going to listen to a mere human?"

Anger filled inside my entire system when he said "mere" Fine! He wanted the hard way? I'll be exactly how he wants it to be now.

I demanded, "Cut the crap out! I am a human, what the hell do you think you are? God?" he smirked and was about to speak but I continued, "You can't even stand up or speak up against your father to defend yourself."  
I was about to speak more but he cut me by his famous sadistic laugh. "Oh now that's a low blow." I waited for him to continue and after a moment of pause He said "You're right, I'm a disappointment to any father out there. Especially mine. I'm a huge disappointment to everyone." I was shocked as soon as he said that and stood there speechless not trusting my ears. Did he just say that?

He laughed a little more while tripping over lamp pieces on the floor. He laughed again probably because of the effects of alcohol.

To make him stop I said without thinking, "I completely agree with you" oh shit! Why did I say that? He looked hurt for a minute, I regretted as soon as those words came out of my mouth.  
He smiled evilly and said,  
"The world would be a better place without me don't you think?" he raised an eyebrow.  
He paused for a minute and then his face got all serious "then why don't you kill me?"

I stopped. Time began to stop for a long time. My mind could not register what he just said. My mind was getting fuzzy but someone had to stay alert. So coming back to my senses and thinking of a wise answer, I replied,  
"Killing you won't solve any of our problems. Instead I'll be stuck here in this stupid room with nowhere to go or talk to or probably your oh-so-cool dad would give me a sentence to death!"  
"Honey" he said in his sexy voice "you'll be stuck here with or without me in the picture. Plus he won't kill you; you're too precious for him. Even if he does it's not like I could stop him so that doesn't really matter when it comes to my existence."  
I thought about a moment and calmly said,  
"That's the thing. I want to leave this place the first opportunity I get."  
"That won't happen without the stone and if you want to leave that bad then you better pray that your grandfather gives us the stone." He stated as a fact and plopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

So now my life was depended on the stone? Why did it matter so much? So curiously I asked,  
"Why do you want the stone?"  
"Because whoever has it becomes the most powerful and undefeated king in the history of mankind."

I thought about it but all of it seemed so puzzling and confusing. When my family did have this stupid stone? In order to solve my puzzle I calmly said while sitting on the edge of the bed, "As far as I remember I don't think my grandfather has any stone that you would want." He rolled his eyes.  
"Because why would he tell a filthy human about its existence? Plus he's dumb. He has a half breed son and two human grandchildren doesn't he?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Once when I am trying to have a decent conversation he has to get on my nerves. Not keeping my mood in control, I got off the bed and faced him head on, anger prominent on my face.  
"Excuse me? Firstly I'm not a filthy human you dog or whatever you are" I said. "And secondly" she carried on "Everyone has human grandchildren. It's not something new but you know what? Maybe it is new for you."  
He laughed out loud at my outburst "Did someone forget to mention the very existence of vampires?" he smirked with a raised eyebrow again. "A.k.a Me, my father, your grandfather?"  
The moment he said that time stopped, it took me a minute to take in what he just said. But that was just not true or was it? How is it even possible? He is just trying to cover up. Or whatever he is saying is true?

I demanded, "My grandfather is a vampire? He can't be, you're lying, vampires don't even exist."  
"Why would I lie?" he said coolly, getting up from his bed.  
"And breaking news- I don't trust you" she said moving backwards. Further away from him.  
"What does a vampire willing to die has anything to lie for?" he asked me which seemed truth.  
"Probably because he's sick of his life and wants all this to end?"  
"Your right I do, but again my question, would I lie to you right now? In this state of mind?"  
After a moment's thought I said "but my grandfather isn't a vampire. He never drank blood. He didn't have fangs when he smiled or laughed. He was not pale. Oh wait a minute, he was pale. Like extremely"

"Exactly." He said as I kept on thinking and sometimes he would go without food, no wonder he keeps on drinking those strange drinks at breakfast.

"Okay! I got your point. My grandfather is a vampire but why didn't he tell us?"  
"That's a good question." He said signaling that he didn't know the answer.  
Another question came to my mind.  
"I have another question."  
He nodded making it known that I should carry on.  
"You show that you're so damn strong then why do you want to get that stone? I mean don't you have faith in your abilities? That you are, by far, the strongest vampire out there and that you will never get defeated? " I asked confused.  
He stood there speechless staring at me.  
"Because I have to.. " I said in a mellow voice. Did I ask something wrong?  
He carried on "... I have full faith in my abilities. I am the strongest. I can't be defeated. I know it, you know it and everyone else knows it... except my father. I have to prove it to him, I'm just.. Never good enough for him. I have to get that stone no matter what. I have to prove it to him. I just have to. I need to."  
In order to boast his goal I demanded in angry voice, "So do it! Prove it to him! But then again why doesn't that son of a bitch, no offence, trust you? I mean he's your dad! He brought you up. Why doesn't he? Are vampires emotionless? Don't they feel any kind of sympathy or something for their OWN bloody children?" I finished sadly. Why was I feeling sad for him? But that's just the way I am. I can't see anyone sad!  
He smiled sadly at me.  
"Oh we do have feelings, we feel but we're just as good at hiding it. What we feel is 10 times what humans normally feel, as far as my father goes he has proved that he has no feelings towards me what so ever other than a successor he has to train." he said while shrugging his shoulders. He realized that he was being normal and in order to cover up he said sarcastically, "Why are we talking about this again? And my point exactly. You should kill me."  
He laughed sadistically.  
"Worlds going to be a better place." he said in the same sarcastically sadistic voice whilst tilting his head to the right like an animal.

God! He is so unpredictable, one minute he is all human and genuine and the next minute he becomes all fake and animal.  
He walked towards me slowly with a probably crazy expression.  
"Trust me. No more killing, no more expectations, no more guilt and bla bla bla"  
He was even closer to me now. I kept my ground and stayed where I was.  
"You should kill me. Now." he said raising my voice and making it more serious.  
"I'll even lean against the wall for you." he said lightening his tone as he leaned against the wall.

His icy breath on my face giving me shivers down my spine and forming goose bumps on my arms.  
"Get the stake" he said. "Second drawer in the bedside table."  
I just stood there keeping my guards up. When I didn't listen he forcefully said "Now!"  
I still wouldn't listen staring him so he command to do it in my head and with shaky legs and as much I didn't wanted to do it I got it. My hands were shaking when I got the stake out of the drawer,  
"Good girl, now place it on my chest above my heart." he commanded.  
I didn't want to do it but my body was obeying to his commands.  
I, with shaky hands placed the stake at his chest.  
He laughed and placed his hand on my face, pushing my hair back and caressing her face. He said in a soft voice "Oh silly, that's not my heart." Umm what did he just do? I was genuinely shocked.  
His face became serious and he took my shaking hands in his own and fixed the position of the stake.  
After that he said, "Push it." Tears filled my eyes. What is wrong with this guy? I could not this. I am not supposed to do this. I can't do this. I flinched back at the force in his voice and he literally shouted it again.  
Knowing that I wouldn't be able to do it he grabbed my hands once again which held onto the stake for dear life.  
He looked at me dead in the eye as my tears that had formed earlier in my eyes started to fell on the ground.  
He applied pressure on my hand driving the stake slowly into his chest tearing the skin apart. All that time I was stunned.  
He laughed and screamed at the same time as the pain made itself known.  
He slowly slide to the perfect marble floor taking me down with himself.  
Blood stated to seep down from his chest onto the white marble floor.  
He applied more pressure on my dead hand to push the stake further in and screamed even louder.  
Every time I tried to remove the stake his hand applied more pressure and kept pushing the stake in painfully slow as blood tickled down fast. Seeing more blood oozing out I regained my power to think and frantically said, "Please don't do this! Running away from your problems won't take you anywhere. Please stop!"  
When he didn't pull the stake out, I got more worried, the only way to bring him into senses is by hurting his ego. I pushed myself away from him and with courage said "You keep on saying that you're strong but you can't even face your miseries? If that's the point then I can't blame your dad for not thinking of you as a strong vampire king-to-be! You gotta prove it NOW! That you are strong enough and you'll not break down emotionally no matter what"  
He laughed and said breathlessly "And this is coming from- Ah-" he finally to my relief pulled the stake out and was breathing very hard and roughly. "A human who doesn't even have the guts to kill the very vampire who abducted her. Do me a favor and shut the fuck up, go in a corner and wallow in self pity and think about why you were kept in the dark all these years, maybe even they didn't trust you with a secret as big as this. I think I've had enough conversations with a pathetic human for a whole lifetime. Whip those tears away sweetheart. Don't waste them on people who don't value it." He said in his usual carefree voice.

I sighed and stood there. I didn't want to reply. He tilted his head to side and lay against the wall closing his eyes.

I kept on standing there seeing another other reaction when I saw none. I went to washroom and took a towel. After soaking it in water I brought it back in room.

He didn't feel my presence. So I carefully un-buttoned his shirt. He had a muscular body. I saw that the wound was healing itself probably I "vampire-trait" but there was still a lot of blood on his chest. I swiftly and slowly cleaned the blood. When I reached the sore point he winced in pain. I froze.

But he didn't make a move so I thought he probably has fainted already. I cleaned the all the blood from his chest carefully. The wound was pretty much healed.

I tried move him but he would not budge. So I brought the bed sheet and pillows, making him a floor bed.

With all the efforts and energy I could muster I made him lay down properly on it. He lay comfortably and for the first time ever since I saw him he looked calm and peaceful.

Sighing I lay on the bed. Thinking about so much happened today. Here I was laying and taking care of my enemy instead of killing him. Making sure he was fine and comfortable instead of plotting things against to irritate him. Crying for him, when I should be angry with him.

Soon I felt into deep sleep with all thoughts wandering in my mind.

Please DO review. :D

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
